Heart's Confession
by Labyrinth101
Summary: Train x Eve. I'm sorry I suck at summaries. The two sweepers met up the hill, Eve finally had a chance to be alone with Train, but will she have the courage to tell what's really in her heart? And if she had the courage to, will Train accept her feelings?


Hi! Labyrinth101 here. This is my first oneshot, about **Train x Eve**, so I hope all of you will like it.

***I'm sorry, but I didn't include Sven here T_T**

-So…let's start

**HEART'S CONFESSION**

"This is gonna take forever" a blonde haired girl with a pair of cherry eyes sighed. She was roving up the hill for hours. This travel is endless; she is still kilometers away from the meeting place. The blonde made her way through the bushes and have walked through many fields of flowers already. It was some kind of a venture a normal 13-year-old girl wouldn't waste her time doing. She can't believe she'd been walking for so long from morning till this time of the day. She often opted to stay home and spend all of her time being stuck with her favorite books, but she resisted the urge of going back and rest, for all she know was she need to do a promise with someone very important.

It was near evening, she wandered her eyes across the sky as deep darkness engulfed it slowly. She wasn't aware anymore of how much time was left before midnight come.

Then, a sudden melancholic sound echoed, it seems like it's coming from a nearby tree just centimetres beyond the bushes where she was standing at. The moment she hear it, a smile lit up her face.

"There you are" the girl called out, walking over to the brunette who was creating the tune. She halted from her steps just in front of the boy and gave him a sweet grin.

"You're late Eve. I've been _waiting_ for hours." This brunette returned the girl's grin with a smirk causing the delighted expression of the girl to fade away and become an annoying look reflecting her disgust at the boy.

"And I've been _walking_ for hours. I'm exhausted and all you're gonna say is 'you're late'? Oh please Train…you're-"she began

"I am what?" Train asked, probably like teasing. "Great? Handsome? Amazing?" he continued saying random words and continued to play with the girl's patience. "Awesome? Talented? Smart?-"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Ooooh really?" the boy said, sprightly smiling to his so-called friend. But it wasn't cute looking for Eve, it was a devious smile for her.

"I hate you!" she shouted

"You are lying~" Train began taunting again, mimicking the girly tone of Eve.

"Am not" the blonde denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Ugh! Just shut up! And why'd you told me to go here anyway?" Eve frowned at the brunette who is still sneering at her though she's mad. They were giving off lethal stares at each other for how many seconds, till this guy abruptly burst into laughter, and made the girl more confused.

"What?"

"You're cuter that way!" the boy continued to laugh, while rolling down the grass and clutching his stomach at extreme hilarity. Eve didn't know if that was a joke or what-but one thing's sure…she was _embarrassed _with it.

"I'm not. And…stop laughing." She turned her face away from the boy's stare, completely unaware that she's blushing upon hearing the words from this special guy. This brunette keeps catching her eyes then he spoke again.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" he teased, but the girl remained silent. "See? I told you, you're lying a while ago. You don't hate me…instead…you like me huh" he continued, still catching her gaze. After that silly mockery…at last! She found her courage to talk again.

"Who would like someone like you dweeb." She stated, but now in a sweet shy girly voice.

"There goes your stubborn side, Eve." The boy stopped laughing and sat on the grass properly while dusting off the grasses on his shirt.

"I am not stubborn." She denied once more.

"You suuuuuure?~~" the honey paired-eye boy asked the girl back, he was expecting for an obstinate answer from her, but he got something unforeseen.

"FINE! FINE! I like you!...and…so? Got any problem with that." It was also considered as a stubborn response from the blonde, but it took every ounce of her courage just to state what's really in her heart.

The young lady thought that the boy would now be distant than anyone else she knew, upon knowing that his pal have a crush on him.

"Let's go home" the boy said, having a blank expression.

"I can't go home." The girl answered back. "It took me hours to walk here. And I have a cramp."

The boy pulled the girl's arm and slowly places it around his shoulders, then unexpectedly, this brunette carried the young lady at his back.

"What-" Eve began

"Ssssh" Train smiled gently at the hurt girl. It was probably the sweetest smile the girl ever saw from her friend.

"I thought you'll be disappointed or…or…or something like that. And yet…you're still helping me like this. Why-"

"It's because…" Train started

"because what?" Eve asked, scared of what might be the next word he's going to say.

"It's because…. I LIKE YOU TOO."

**~THE END~**

_**~~~~I hope it's okay~~~~~**_


End file.
